Regarding the method for preventing the damages caused by arthropod pests in crop cultivation, various methods are conventionally known (for example, Patent Citation 1 and Non Patent Citation 1).
On the other hand, there is known a method for protecting germinating seeds that have been treated with an agrochemical, by keeping one or more agrochemical-containing particles in the immediate vicinity of agrochemically treated seeds (for example, Patent Citation 2).    [Patent Citation 1] JP-A 2014-037401    [Patent Citation 2] JP-A 2008-501353    [Non Patent Citation 1] Handbook of Corn Insects, ISBN: 8-938522-76-0, 1999, Entomological Society of America.